Reason
by SumikoAIX
Summary: [Songfic] Acaban de llegar a Greed Island ¡Es su primer día dentro del juego de Ging! [Yaoi/Shonen ai - GonxKilluaxGon -]


Hola a todos!  
En mi reciente afán por intentar cosas nuevas, he aquí mi primer intento de songfic! Por favor, díganme qué les parece (: Es la canción "Reason" de Yuzu. El tercer ending de Hunter x Hunter 2011 (:  
también traté de hacerlo más centrado en Gon que en Killua, para variar un poco xd

Muchas gracias por darle oportunidad!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Iru yo soba ni ichiban chikaku Ima wa tada sore dakede ii kara  
Itsuka sotto ii kaketa. Yume no tsuzuki o kikasete yo  
((Estoy aquí, lo más cercano que puedo a tu lado. Y así está bien por ahora  
Algún día en voz baja me dirás y me darás a conocer el resto de tus sueños))_

Habían pasado alrededor de una hora dentro de Greed Island, el juego que había sido, hasta ahora, su única pista para encontrar a Ging. Sin embargo, incluso antes de pisar territorio, ya no tenía esperanzas de ello, gracias a los datos guardados que él mismo le había dejado. Había sido otra de 'las pruebas' que Ging le tenía preparadas.

Bueno, ya estaba ahí. Seguiría el consejo que le había dejado, y se preocuparía sólo por disfrutar al máximo el juego. Era una nueva aventura después de todo ¿y a quién no le gustaba vivir nuevas experiencias? Hacerse más fuerte, conocer a otras personas, nuevos lugares qué explorar... ¡era una gran oportunidad! Y aún mejor, él tendría la oportunidad de vivir lo que fuese que le preparaba su viaje junto a su mejor amigo.

-Estamos siendo observados- le oyó de pronto. Se sintió feliz cuando lo vio descender del punto de partida. Estaba listo para un nuevo comienzo junto a él.

_Bokura ni don'na sekai ga michi naki michi no saki ni matteru?  
Koe nakigoe wa kono mama doko ni mo todokazu ni kiete yuku no?_

_((¿Qué clase de mundo nos espera al final de este desconocido camino?  
A este paso ¿las inaudibles voces desaparecerán sin alcanzar ningún lugar?))_

Debían dirigirse a algún pueblo o ciudad por información, eran presa fácil al ser novatos y lo sabían. Por el momento sólo podían estar alerta, ya que no sabían a qué tipo de problemas tendrían que enfrentarse.

Dicho y hecho.

De la nada, llegó frente a ellos otro jugador.

_"¡Rastreo activado! ¡Ataca a Killua!"_ era lo que ese hombre había recitado justo antes de que un gran destello dorado impactara contra su mejor amigo. Eso lo alarmó. No era un buen comienzo. No tuvo tiempo de encarar al enemigo: tan pronto como llegó, se fue.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Killua estaría bien? Ahora más que nada le urgía información.  
Siguieron su camino, esperando encontrar alguna ciudad o pueblo.

-Killua ¿cómo te sientes?-

-En realidad no siento nada raro-

-Pero aún me preocupa. Definitivamente hizo algo en ti- comentó afligido.

-No tiene sentido preocuparse por eso ahora- le respondió sonriendo. Era muy amable; el albino siempre menospreciaba sus propios problemas con tal de no hacerle sentir mal, eran gestos de los cuales siempre estaría agradecido, a pesar de que no dieran resultado.

-Por cierto ¿estaba usando _Nen _cuando dijo "Rastreo activado"?-

-No. Es probablemente algún tipo de magia que sólo funciona en el juego.-

-¿Magia?- preguntó curioso. No había pensado en eso ¡Sin duda Killua era muy listo!- ¿De qué tipo?-

-Ni idea- respondió llevando ambos brazos tras su nuca.- Bueno, lo sabremos con el tiempo.- agregó. Aún era muy pronto para comprender lo que había pasado.

-Sí-dijo angustiado. No tenía cómo saber qué era lo que le habían hecho al ojiazul. Era preocupante.-¡Mira!- exclamó al alzar la vista- ¡Un pueblo!- señaló delante ellos sonriendo. Allí podrían averiguar más cosas sobre el juego y cómo "curar" lo que fuera que le hayan hecho a su amigo. Además ¡sólo entonces podrían comenzar a emprender y disfrutar de su nueva aventura! Averiguarían el sistema de juego, algunas ubicaciones, si tenían que cumplir una que otra 'misión', qué tipo de situaciones y jugadores podría encontrar... ¡Estaba ansioso!

Una gran ciudad se alzaba delante de ambos. Se sonrieron mutuamente antes de dirigirse hasta ella.

_Wasurenai -kinou no kioku-  
((No lo olvides -las memorias del ayer-))  
Kesenai -kyou no koukai mo-  
((No pueden ser borradas -al igual que los remordimientos de hoy-))  
Nagesute -gamushara ni ashita wo mezasu-  
((Descártalas -y temerariamente, proponte por el mañana-))_

Lamentablemente, cada suceso en su travesía estaba bastante alejado de sus expectativas.

Poco era lo que habían podido aprender tras llegar a "Antokiba, la ciudad de los premios". Luego de comer algo y ganar por ello un par de cartas de rango fácil, se encontraron con un escenario espeluznante: en medio de la acera se encontraba el cadáver de un hombre que pudieron reconocer, había entrado a Greed Island junto con ellos, era parte del grupo del señor Battera. Podían apreciarse algunas vísceras fuera de su vientre, bañadas en sangre; un gran tumulto de gente estaba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó el albino a la persona más próxima a él (además de Gon).

-Su cuerpo estalló de repente, desde el interior- explicó el hombre, angustiado y aterrado.

-_Sólo hemos estado dentro del juego por unas horas...y alguien ya ha muerto-_ pensaba el pelinegro- _Y este cadáver luce muy real...es difícil creer que es un juego- _al sentir tan real el peligro, se sintió tenso.-_Estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas aquí-_ ¿Por qué Ging crearía algo tan aterrador y peligroso? No tuvo tiempo de seguir cuestionándose. De pronto, el cadáver que contemplaba se desvaneció. -¿Ha desaparecido?- preguntó en voz alta.

-Es probable que haya vuelto al mundo real- le respondió el albino a su lado.-"Game over"- agregó.

-Oye, Killua...- habló al tiempo que apretaba sus puños- ¿Lo habrán matado con magia como la que usaron en ti?-

-No lo sé-

Ninguno apartaba la vista del punto donde, segundos atrás, se encontraba aquel hombre.

-No se preocupen- oyeron tras ellos.- No hay tal hechizo en este juego-

-¿Hechizo?- preguntó el pelinegro al tiempo que se volteaba para encarar a su interlocutor

-Él murió por el _Nen_ de otro jugador-

-¿Significa que los jugadores están tratando de matarse unos a otros?- preguntó el albino.

_Asahi ni terasa reta kizu warai atte Owaru koto nai tabi wo tsuzukeyou  
((Ríete de tus heridas, que son iluminadas por el sol del amanecer y continúa el viaje sin fin))_

La conversación siguió su curso. Aquel hombre quería una alianza, se mostraron escépticos al comienzo, pero terminaron siguiéndolo junto a sus compañeros para platicar. Dependiendo de su plática, se unirían o no. Lo más importante, es que tenían la información sobre lo que había atacado a Killua; el moreno seguía preocupado por ello.

Sin embargo, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación. A pesar de que pudieron comprender lo básico del sistema de juego, las cartas de hechizo y los objetivos para completarlo, todos parecían estar de acuerdo en algo: Greed Island era difícil, desagradable, y aterrador.

Se sintió mal por ello, no era necesario que todos tuviesen esa percepción del juego de Ging; él no lo había creado con esas intenciones ¿verdad? Estaba molesto y frustrado.

-Por supuesto, si se unen a nosotros vamos a eliminar los hechizos lanzados en su contra- habló un hombre alto y rubio, que parecía ser el más sensato. El albino vio de reojo a su amigo, aunque, a pesar de la oferta, no estaba tan seguro de qué tan ventajoso sería unírseles a esas personas.-¿Qué dicen?- preguntó a ambos.

-Killua, lo siento- murmuró; el aludido le miró confundido.-Estoy fuera- habló conteniendo su molestia, fijando su rostro en algún punto del suelo- Estoy jugando este juego por mi cuenta- dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-Ya oyeron a líder- dijo con naturalidad- Yo también paso- agregó y corrió hasta alcanzar al pelinegro.

Estaba molesto, y frustrado ¿Acaso todos los jugadores tenían esa mentalidad? Lo hacían parecer una tarea tediosa y dolorosa, donde la vida de todos estaba en juego. Eso no era culpa del juego en sí, sino de ellos, de los jugadores. Habían transformado la obra de su padre en algo despreciable y agobiante, cuando debía ser todo lo contrario.

-¡Gon!- llamaba el albino, siguiéndole a paso rápido.-¿Vas a explicarme de qué se trata?- cuestionó cansado, el pelinegro se había marchado muy rápido y sus grandes zancadas no se detenían.

_Mukaikaze to shitte inagara Soredemo susumu riyuu ga aru  
Dakara tomoyo Oite ku tame dake ni ikiru no wa Mada hayaidarou  
((Sé sobre el viento en contra, y aún así tengo razones para continuar  
Así que, mi amigo, es muy temprano para vivir sólo para envejecer ¿no lo crees?))_

No había dimensionado cuánto se había alejado, o donde estaba; en ese momento sólo quería alejarse del grupo, se sentía enfadado con ellos. Entonces se detuvo y suspiró pesadamente.

-Lo siento, Killua- se volteó con una sonrisa apenada y llevó una mano hasta su nuca- No pude soportarlo más-

-Todavía no entiendo por qué te estás disculpando- recriminó.

-Esto significa que tendremos que aguantar un tiempo antes de poder quitarte ese hechizo- comentó angustiado, llevando su mirada hasta el piso.

-Ah, es por eso- dijo con tono tedioso-No es gran cosa- sonrió y llevó sus brazos tras su nuca.

-Pero...estás jugando a este juego para ayudarme a encontrar a mi padre...-respondió afligido, sintiéndose muy culpable. El albino no tenía porqué cargar con ese tipo de cosas, no le correspondía. Si no fuera por él mismo, no estaría en esa situación...quizá lo mejor habría sido ir sólo a Greed Island y no involucrar a su amigo en algo tan peligroso.

-De todos modos ¿por qué estás tan enojado?- preguntó.

-Porque no tenían por qué decir cosas tan malas del juego de Ging- respondió viéndole a los ojos, se podía palpar su frustración y molestia en los orbes canela.- Él no creó el juego con la intención de matar o robar. Yo quiero hacer lo que Ging dijo y disfrutar el juego. Cuando empecé, sabía que no sería fácil. Y pensé en los otros jugadores al igual que yo, disfrutando el juego. Las personas han muerto...pero es la mentalidad del jugador la que me asusta, no el juego. Ellos están dispuestos a herir a los demás para obtener cartas...-

-¿Eso crees? Yo creo que tiene sentido- respondió de pronto el albino, entonces se sobresaltó, sorprendido y ligeramente enfadado con él; le miró serio, con una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Killua ¿hablas en serio?- no podía ser posible, él no era así, entonces ¿por qué parecía apoyar la mentalidad de los demás? ¿Acaso tendría que asumir que esa era la única forma de jugar al juego de Ging? No quería creer eso.

-Es por eso que este juego es exclusivo para cazadores- explicó con simpleza.

-Pero...- le miró aún más molesto, por un momento sintió mucha rabia contra él.

-Matar es malo-interrumpió el albino antes de que pudiera rebatir cualquier cosa.- Estoy de acuerdo contigo en esa parte- agregó, a lo que el otro relajó sus facciones, dispuesto a escucharle. El ojiazul llevó ambas manos hasta sus bolsillos- Pero ¿qué tal si dos jugadores tienen un duelo con reglas predeterminadas y el ganador llega a tomar una carta como premio?- propuso sonriéndole.

-E-eso sería aceptable- razonó. No había pensado en esa posibilidad. De ser así ¡sería realmente divertido! Podría enfrentarse contra todo tipo de personas, medir fuerzas, mejorar habilidades, y completar el juego. Seguro era eso lo que pensó Ging cuando se aseguró de que el juego fuese exclusivo para cazadores. Era una lástima que no hubiese más jugadores con esa mentalidad, de ser así podrían aprovechar muchísimo más su experiencia en Greed Island.

-¿Lo ves?-cuestionó, aún sin dejar de dedicarle una sonrisa-Cuando ese tipo lanzó un hechizo sobre mí y cuando esos hombres llevaron a cabo su plan, sólo estaban siguiendo las reglas del juego- el pelinegro le miraba asombrado, cayendo en la cuenta de que no todo era tan siniestro como los demás lo hacían ver. Era como si Killua pudiera mostrarle distintos caminos para poder enfrentar situaciones adversas, todos los caminos que él no podía descifrar por sí mismo. Se sintió aliviado.

-Sí- asintió.

-A pesar de que aún no se siente del todo bien- agregó con una sonrisa afligida- Bueno, olvídate de ellos. Vamos a disfrutar del juego- concluyó animado, avanzando nuevamente. Sentía bastante curiosidad por todo lo que les aguardaba.

_Mi ni tsuketa mono kakaekonda mono Tebanashita toki hajimaru nanika  
Umaku ikite ku reshipi wo yaburi sutete kanjiru "reason" Sou bokura no yarikata de  
((Las cosas a las que me aferré, cosas que sostuve en mis brazos...cuando las dejo ir, algo surge  
Siento la razón para desechar la receta de una buena vida. Sí, sólo lo haremos a nuestra manera))_

El pelinegro, sin dar un solo paso, le observaba con inconsciente y profunda devoción. En ese momento se preguntó cómo habría sido el resto de su experiencia en Greed Island si no hubiese estado su amigo junto a él. Quizá se habría rendido, o le habría tomado odio al juego y a sus jugadores, y por qué no, inclusive al mismo Ging.

Es verdad que toda su vida había estado rodeada de cariño y afecto por parte de su familia, que la formaban su tía y abuela; nunca supo nada de su madre, y hasta ahora, se encontraba buscando a Ging. Aún así, era una buena vida, sin embargo, al conocer al albino, pudo notar que en él podía hallar 'lo que le faltaba': como si hubiese un vacío en su interior que sólo él podía llenar. Quizás el aludido no lo notaba, pero desde que se conocieron había estado llevando una parte del pelinegro consigo, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, aquel lazo se volvía cada vez más impasible.

Sentía que, de alguna forma, debía retribuirle todo lo que hacía por él. El joven Zoldyck, con su sola presencia, hacía que cada uno de sus propios pasos valiera la pena: avanzar, volverse más fuerte, conocer personas y lugares...todo tomaba más sentido con él a su lado. De vez en cuando, notaba que no podría estar sólo, ya no podría hacerlo más, tenían que estar juntos. Su corazón pedía a gritos que aquella unión con él fuese eterna. Y no era consciente de ello.

Siempre actuaba de acuerdo a sus instintos y corazonadas, así que quizás nunca tendría consciencia de cuán valioso se había vuelto el ojiazul para él; solo tenía nociones en un mar de sentimientos que terminaba expresándole cada día.

-Killua- llamó, aún sin moverse.

-¿Mmhh?- respondió el otro mientras sus ojos se perdían en el cielo.

-Gracias- pronunció, queriendo transmitirle toda la gratitud que sentía hacia él. El peliplata se detuvo en seco y volteó. Se veía sorprendido, algo que agradeció el pelinegro, ya que así podía apreciar mejor el hipnotizante zafiro de sus ojos.- Me alegra que hayas venido conmigo. No...- continuó. Sonreía abiertamente, podía apreciarse la sinceridad y determinación en sus ojos canela.-¡Me alegro de haber llegado a conocerte!-completó.

-Ya basta, idiota. Me estás avergonzando.- llevó ambas manos hasta sus bolsillos y siguió caminando con la mirada gacha.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido por la reacción.-¡Lo digo en serio!-argumentó y se dispuso a seguirle, una vez junto a él le sonrió, siendo correspondido, a pesar de que no alcanzaba a distinguir la mirada del ojiazul.

_Yoru no kaze ga kioku wo kakimidasu Nigedaseta hazunanoni onaji basho  
Hitori yurari norarikurari tsuki wo nagamete Kimi wa sukui wo negau  
((El viento de la noche agita las memorias, eres supuesto a huir, sin embargo estás aquí  
Solo, meciéndote sin ganas, mirando a la luna. Deseas la salvación))_

El cielo pasaba de un azul pálido a un anaranjado cobrizo. Habían pasado todo el día recorriendo la ciudad. Habían decidido participar en el concurso de 'jankenpon' que se realizaría al día siguiente. Estaban sentados en un banco, analizando cada detalle de su "libro": los espacios libres, los restringidos, etc.

-Oye, Gon...- habló de pronto el albino. Su tono de voz era confuso, no podía distinguirlo bien.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó, buscando su mirada, mas él seguía jugueteando con el libro suspendido sobre su índice.

-No, no es nada- su expresión neutra y atenta no se despegaba del libro. Era como si hubiese querido decirle algo y se hubiese arrepentido. Sintió curiosidad; era consciente de que la mente de Killua trabajaba muchísimo más que la suya. Quién sabe qué estaría pensando en esos momentos...era todo un enigma.

-¿Seguro?- insistió con curiosidad, aún buscando su mirada. El otro sólo asintió. Pudo distinguir una pizca de melancolía en sus ojos. Se tomó el tiempo para analizar su situación: por una parte, él, con una infancia feliz aunque solitaria (irónico al pensar en su habilidad para hacer amigos). Por otra, Killua, con un pasado oscuro y una vida "trazada", de la cual no quería ser parte.

¿Cuánto habría tenido que sufrir, contra su voluntad, antes de conocerlo? Cada vez que pensaba en ello se entristecía, el peliplata no se merecía vivir lo que le había tocado.

-Se está haciendo tarde- dejó salir de pronto.-¿Dónde pasaremos la noche?- preguntó volteando a verle y encontrándose con su mirada llena de preocupación y cariño-...¿q-que ocurre?- preguntó avergonzado. El pelinegro notó el ligero carmín que adornaba las mejillas de su amigo. Sonrió con dulzura; eso combinaba muy bien con su piel y sus ojos. Las primeras estrellas se hacían presentes. Negó en silencio mientras el otro desviaba su vista hacia el cielo. Poco a poco la luna se hacía más visible.

_Nagai tabiji bokura tsuyoku natta Demo ienai kizu mata uzuki dasu  
Nani mo iwanaidakedo boku wa wakatterukara Hora sora ga ake yuku  
((Este largo viaje nos ha hecho fuertes, pero nuestras heridas que no sanan, vuelven a doler  
No digo nada, pero te aseguro que sé que el cielo se despejará))_

Habían decidido estar en los alrededores del punto de partida. Quizá sería menos probable que intentaran atacarlos ahí después de un día de estancia en el juego. Aún había unos cuantos que observaban atentos por si alguien descendía de las escaleras.

Ambos niños procuraron estar lo más alejados posible, en un lugar intermedio entre Antokiba y el punto de partida. El cielo cada vez se hacía más oscuro, pocas estrellas acompañaban a la luna esa noche. Estaban recostados de espalda sobre el césped, uno junto al otro; se sentía mucho frío, y aquel cielo tan oscuro intensificaba esa sensación. Poco iluminaban la luna y las estrellas. El albino no pudo evitar recordar su hogar.

-_Sólo hacen falta un par de nubes negras, como en las noches de verano.-_ pensó sin quererlo. Suspiró débilmente. Gon no había hablado en varios minutos, probablemente ya estaba dormido. Volteó a verle y se encontró de plano con su castaña mirada; estaba a una distancia peligrosa, pero no pareció molestarle a ninguno de los dos.-Así que aún estás despierto-comentó sonriéndole.

-Aún no tengo sueño-respondió animado, devolviendo la sonrisa. Se contemplaron mutuamente, sintiéndose cómodos con la presencia del otro.

En tanto, el ex asesino se sentía feliz: libre y muy agradecido con su amigo. Gracias a él podía verse en esa situación, tan tranquilo y apacible. Un año atrás...ni siquiera habría podido imaginarse en esa situación, sólo vivía para matar, para complacer a su padre y al resto de su familia; no habían rastros de voluntad desde...¿desde cuándo? Varios habían sido los años transcurridos desde la última vez que cuestionó porqué debía ser lo que era, y porqué no podía dejar de hacerlo; porqué no podía salir de casa más que para trabajar, o por qué no podía tener amigos.

Observó el cielo una vez más. No quería pensar en eso, ni debía hacerlo. Ahora estaba con Gon, quien le había mostrado un mundo nuevo, donde podía ser él mismo.

_Iru yo soba ni ichiban chikaku Ima wa tada sore dakede ii kara  
Itsuka sotto ii kaketa Yumenotsuzuki wo kika sete yo kika sete yo  
((Estoy aquí, lo más cercano que puedo estar a tu lado. Y así está bien por ahora  
Algún día en voz baja me dirás, y me darás a conocer el resto de tus sueños))_

-¿En qué estás pensando?- preguntó amable al notar que la mirada azulina se volvía más profunda e intensa a lo habitual.

-Nada en realidad- respondió cerrando sus ojos y alejando esos turbios pensamientos. Se incorporó y apoyó uno de sus brazos contra su rodilla. Le dirigió una mirada cariñosa al tiempo que le veía incorporarse también para quedar a su altura.

-Mentiroso- regañó sonriéndole. El otro sonrió angustiado, pero terminó riendo levemente.

-Me pregunto cuantas cosas nos esperan a partir de mañana- comentó llevando su mirada hacia el horizonte, donde podía apreciarse a distancia Antokiba.

-¡También yo!- respondió emocionado-¡Será muy divertido! ¡Tenemos que aprovecharlo al máximo!- decía enérgico.

-Veo que estás ansioso- extrañamente, le hacía feliz ver que el pelinegro disfrutaba tanto la experiencia, que aún no llegaban a tener.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo enérgico- ¿Tú no?- cuestionó contento.

-Sí, también lo estoy- respondió escueto, son borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Vamos a conseguir por nosotros mismos todas las cartas de espacios restringidos!- afirmó muy seguro, cerrando ambos puños delante de sí- Y seremos los primeros en completar el juego-le miró con determinación y confianza. El albino asintió con su mirada fija en él.

-Si tú lo dices, seguro lo seremos- rió ligeramente, y su amigo le imitó. Le era muy agradable pasar el tiempo así con él.

-Quiero que seamos amigos por siempre.-soltó el pelinegro, en un comentario que ni él mismo se esperaba; no por eso se detuvo.-Y también, que siempre estemos juntos, Killua- declaró, sonriéndole con ternura e inocencia.

Nuevamente, el albino podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas. Al observar con atención los ojos canela, supo que estaba hablando en serio, pero él no sabía cómo responder a ese tipo de declaraciones.

Nervioso, llevó su mano libre tras su nuca y desvió su mirada hasta algún punto muerto del suelo. Miro de soslayo al moreno, le miraba interrogante y esperanzado. Resopló levemente y volvió la vista había abajo, pensando cómo debía responder.

-Ah...lo siento- habló el pelinegro antes de que el otro reaccionara.-No quise incomodarte- agregó sonriendo afligido.

_Kikoeru so no koe ga Kono kage yomigaeru  
((La voz que oigo, resucita mi sombra))_

¿Por qué se disculpaba? Él no tenía porqué disculparse...más bien, debía ser al contrario. Era Killua quien estaba en deuda con Gon. No había nada que quisiera más que pasar el resto de sus días junto al moreno, pero... ese miedo constante, esa mancha en su persona, y ese pasado oscuro le hacían dudar. Y nuevamente una de sus 'lecciones' llegaba a su mente.

_"Tu única preocupación cuando conoces a alguien, es saber si deberías matarlo o no"_

No quería ponerlo en peligro. Ese era su mayor temor.

Pero, por otra parte, pensaba: ¿Por qué alguien como Gon, tan cándido y amable, teniendo tanta facilidad para hacer amigos, lo había escogido a él? Él era un asesino, lo había sido toda su vida, sin embargo, el pelinegro apenas reparaba en ese detalle. No le temía, no lo odiaba...sólo le ofreció gentilmente su amistad.

Siempre le estaría agradecido por eso, pero aún así, le sorprendía, y temía por ello. No quería terminar lastimándolo de ninguna forma.

_Mukaikaze to shitte inagara Soredemo susumu riyuu ga aru_  
_Dakara tomoyo Oite ku tame dake ni ikiru no wa Mada hayaidarou_  
_((Sé sobre el viento en contra, y aún así tengo razones para continuar_  
_Así que, mi amigo, es muy temprano para vivir sólo para envejecer ¿no lo crees?))_

El otro aún le contemplaba con expresión afligida. Desvió ligeramente la mirada en sentido contrario a su amigo.

Se sentía culpable por esos arranques de sinceridad que no podía controlar. Él nunca pensaba mucho las cosas (contrario a su amigo), siempre actuaba en base a sus emociones. Por eso mismo, probablemente, se ganaba con facilidad la confianza de las personas; sin embargo, más de una vez había incomodado a alguien por culpa de ello. Esa nunca era su intención.

Quizá estaba presionando demasiado al albino. A pesar de la fuerte conexión que sentía con él y de ese lazo que cada vez era más estrecho, no recordaba que él le hubiese correspondido esos sentimientos de forma directa ¡La próxima vez intentaría reprimir esos impulsos! Así no tendría que exponer a su amigo a situaciones que no le agradaran, quería estuviesen lo más a gusto posible mientras estuviesen juntos.

Volteó a verle, dispuesto a comunicarle su última resolución, sin embargo, la cercanía del ojiazul le sorprendió e impidió que pudiera decir cualquier cosa. Sus azulados ojos se reflejaban sumisos, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un rojo intenso, y sus labios, entreabiertos, exhalando débilmente.

-Gon...-habló, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra el pelinegro, lo que hizo estremecer notoriamente al a ludido- yo...- dijo desviando su mirada avergonzado- ...yo también quiero estar contigo para siempre- volvió su vista a él. El pelinegro podía verse a sí mismo en los ojos del peliplata. Estaba sorprendido, feliz, y al mismo tiempo, nervioso. Estar tan cerca suyo estaba provocando más estragos en su cuerpo de los que podía notar. De pronto el frío se había disipado por completo.

-Killua...-nombró en voz baja- ¿hablas en serio?- dijo emocionado, sonriéndole con ilusión en sus ojos- el otro asintió, sonriéndole de vuelta.-¡Me alegra tanto oír eso!- exclamó sin ceder ni un ápice. Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, se sintió emocionado y feliz de que le pudiera corresponder. Sin embargo, no esperó lo que vendría a continuación.

Sus castaños ojos se abrieron de par en par, a más no poder, cuando sintió una suave y delicada presión en sus labios. Casi tan nula, que apenas le sentía en un roce.  
Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió completamente, lo estremeció de forma placentera. Mas, su respiración se había detenido, mientras sentía su corazón desbocado, y un calor asfixiante a la altura de su rostro.

Contempló el rostro del albino sobre el suyo: sus canos cabellos cayendo por su frente, su tez pálida, sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas coloreadas. Fue sólo un momento, pero la pareció una eternidad. Aún así, no alcanzó a reaccionar.

_Ase ni mamirete doro ni mamirete Te ni shita mono wa mittomonai ka na?  
Dareka ga kimeru kunshou wa hoshi kurai kikoeru rizumu  
((Cubiertos de sudor y lodo, me pregunto si las cosas que obtuvimos no son vergonzosas  
Una orden que alguien decide, es un ritmo que incluso las estrellas pueden escuchar))_

Sólo cuando su amigo se separo de él, parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo del pequeño transe en el que había caído. Le vio con sorpresa, el otro evitaba enfrentar le con la mirada. Llevo una mano hasta sus propios labios y con sus yemas los delineó sutilmente.

Busco la azulina mirada, sin éxito; entonces, llevó su mano hasta el rostro de su amigo, e hizo lo mismo. Con infinita ternura, repasó los labios del albino con sus yemas. Killua se sorprendió ante el contacto. Guió sus ojos tímidamente hasta los del moreno, quien luego acarició con cariño una de sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Mutuamente, fueron acortando la distancia entre ellos, sin dejar de reflejarse en los ojos del otro. Una vez que volvieron a sentir el contacto entre sus labios cerraron sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la infinidad de emociones y sentimientos que eso provocaba en ellos.

Esta vez, era más que un roce, la presión había aumentado ligeramente. Luego de unos segundos, sin deshacer ese toque, acariciaron los labios del otro con los propios; Gon primero, seguido de Killua. La temperatura seguía subiendo en ambos, las respiraciones se hacían irregulares, y el latir de sus corazones se volvía violento e impetuoso. El pelinegro se separó levemente, sin quererlo; le hacía falta el aire. Pero no pasó más de un segundo antes de que el albino volviera a atrapar sus labios ansiosamente. Pasó una mano por su cintura y le acercó más hacia sí, a lo que el moreno respondió con un pequeño gemido que terminó ahogado en medio de un beso cariñoso, y necesitado. Pudo sentir la lengua del de tez clara abriéndose paso por su boca y volvió a gemir, inconscientemente; pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del albino, y correspondió aquel beso, que se volvía cada vez más intenso.

Se rindieron totalmente al otro, dejándose llevar.

De alguna u otra forma, para ambos ello era un intento de expresar todo lo que podían sentir por el otro. Sólo era una demostración del cariño más profundo y sincero que habían llegado a tener por alguien.

Deshicieron el contacto, sin ceder, manteniendo la cercanía. Se miraron a los ojos, ambos sonrojados y con la respiración irregular.

_Iru yo soba ni ichiban chikakuIma wa tada sore dakede ii kara_  
_Itsuka kitto tadoritsuku Bokura no mirai e ugokidasu_  
_((Estoy aquí, lo más cercano que puedo estar a tu lado. Y así está bien por ahora_  
_Algún día lograremos alcanzarlo. Comenzaremos a movernos hacia nuestro futuro))_

-Gon...yo...- empezó a hablar, mas no sabía qué decir exactamente. Al oír su voz, el aludido sonrió feliz.

-No tienes que decir nada- dijo sonriéndole, se sentía muy feliz. Aún se mantenían unidos en un abrazo, y sus rostros estaban separados por una ínfima distancia.-Esto significa que siempre estaremos juntos- afirmó sonriendo. El albino le sonrió todavía sonrojado. Gon se perdió una vez más en aquellos zafiros mientras el sentimiento de felicidad le recorría por completo.-¡De verdad te quiero mucho, Killua!- agregó emocionado, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Ya cállate- espetó avergonzado, desviando su mirada. El pelinegro rió y se dejó caer sobre su pecho, a lo que el albino correspondió, abrazándole con fuerza.

Se quedaron en silencio, satisfechos porque, una vez más, habían confirmado su amistad. Aquel lazo que los unía era, ahora, mucho más estrecho e impasible. Definitivamente, duraría por el resto de sus vidas. Era ahora cuando empezarían a compartir el resto de sus vidas con el otro, como sentían que debía ser.

_Ima tashikani Sou bokura no yarikata de  
((Ahora mismo, sin duda. Sí, con nuestra manera de hacer las cosas))_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chan chan!  
en lo personal, no siento que esté ...como debería haber estado, pero era un experimento al fin y al cabo xD  
Espero que los que hayan leído, lo hayan disfrutado y no haya sido tan decadente  
Recibo todo tipo de críticas!  
Cómo siempre, estoy muy agradecida por los que han llegado hasta acá! (:  
Gracias por leer!


End file.
